


Nobody Bullies Her

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, F/F, I spell Chloé wrong, Preschool, Preschool gangs, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Chloe normally doesn't care if someone is being bullied. Yet for some reason, when the new girl, Lila Rossi is feeling hurt, Chloé wants to help her. But why?





	Nobody Bullies Her

Chloe was a tyrant at her preschool.

She was one of the biggest bullies there, but there were a slim few people she showed kindness to. The rest, she was mean and merciless towards, like an unforgiving viper. Grudges against anyone stuck with her to what she considered a permanent time, and no amount of shared pudding could make up for it.

And she wasn't the only one like that at her quaint little school.

There were others who were rude and arrogant bullies, often times in gangs, opposing Chloe Bourgeois only when necessary. They typically moved around each other, trying not to disturb their counterpart. They had an unspoken agreement that allowed this to happen. However, messing with the wrong person could easily tarnish this.

That had never happened before this fateful day.

Lila Rossi was brand new to their preschool. Chloe didn't recognize her from anywhere, so she knew it had to be true. They had never even had a conversation. All that Chloe knew about Lila was her name, that she was from Italy, and that she was pretty.

All that considered, it shouldn't have been such a surprise to Chloe that the newbie would be bullied.

Yet it was.

There Lila was, surrounded by the gang of bullies. Tears streamed down her face as it all went down, them snickering, and name-calling the tiny brunette. It was normally something Chloe would have ignored, but something inside herself wouldn't seem to let her. She didn't want Lila to be hurt.

"Hey!!!" Shouted Chloe, running over to the meanies. She stood as a barrier between Lila and the evil gang, not moving an inch. "No one is allowed to hurt her!! Understand!?" Her screams didn't seem to phase the group enough, so the next time she shouted at the top of her lungs. "NOBODY BULLIES HER!!! GOT IT!?"

Finally understanding what she was saying, they backed away. Lila buried her face into Chloe's fancy jacket as she cried.

The blonde's little heart melted, as she wrapped her arms around Lila, soothing the sobbing child.

"Nobody's allowed to bully you on my watch," she whispered. It was a promise she intended to keep.

  
\----------------------------------

  
It had been years since that day, and she had figured out the reason she helped Lila all that time ago: she loved her from the first time they met. She and Lila had finally started offically dating fairly recently. Chloe couldn't have been any happier.

For their date, the two of them watched a movie on Lila's orange Italian leather couch. It was a good film. Not that Lila knew though. She had fallen asleep on her girlfriend's lap ten minutes into it.

Okay, scratch that. It was possible for Chloe to feel even more joy.

The daughter of the mayor of Paris smiled down on Lila's face, recalling the day that they met.

With a hushed whisper, Chloe recited her own words from all those years ago.

_"_ _Nobody's allowed to bully you on my watch."_

**Author's Note:**

> So glad you decided to read this! If you like Chloe x Lila, be sure to check out Abeille and the Fox, I'll be updating that soon. 
> 
> HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!! 
> 
> Have a great day!! ^.^ ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


End file.
